


Pool Party Pooper

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jibes/Banter, M/M, Maia and Jace are Bros, Protectiveness, Slash, and Alec takes that a liiittle too seriously, protective!Alec, well the kind who insult each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: The gang are on a vacation together and Maia is teasing Jace. Only that Alec does not appreciate it.





	Pool Party Pooper

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Pool Party Pooper || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Pool Party Pooper

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, protectiveness, jibes/banter, m/f

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Side Pairing: Simon/Maia

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Maia Roberts, Simon Lewis, Lydia Branwell

Summary: Prompt: "Do you think just because my feet don't touch the bottom of the pool that I need a floatie?" for Jalec.

The gang are on a vacation together and Maia is teasing Jace. Only that Alec does not appreciate it.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Pool Party Pooper_

"Do you think just because my feet don't touch the bottom of the pool that I need a floatie?" , asked Jace with a deep, dark glower.

Alec, who had been half-laying on a lounger and playing chess with Lydia, looked up to scan the surroundings for his disgruntled lover. Jace stood in front of Maia, looking utterly unimpressed. Maia smiled brightly at him.

"Just to make sure, shorty", chimed Maia.

Alec signaled Lydia to wait for a moment as he walked over closer to the pool and to his lover. He knew that Jace's height was _a bit_ of an issue. The only times he didn't mind it was when he got to hug Alec and fit _so perfectly_ under Alec's chin, as though the two of them had been created to hug each other.

"How about you take that floatie and give it to your own boyfriend before he manages to somehow trip over his own feet and drown in the kiddie-pool", drawled Alec unimpressed.

He jerked his head toward Simon, who - as if on cue - managed to slip on the wet tiles around the pool. Maia glared at Alec and turned toward Simon, mumbling something about overprotective parabatai ruining her fun. Well. Alec was not idly sitting by while she picked on his lover. The only one who was allowed to point out Jace's height was _Alec_. Which he did, by wrapping one arm around Jace's shoulders and pulling him close.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
